Behind Closed Doors
by XxHeRxX
Summary: Chazz is in for a rude awakening when he goes home for the summer. Possible slash, possible lemon, depends on my mood.


Behind Closed Doors

Chapter One

* * *

Chazz struggled rebelliously in his brother's forceful grip, desperately clinging to the doorway in attempt to delay the anguish that was yet to come, or possibly even escape it, clammy hands grasping the elegant wood-worked frame for dear life. No, he wouldn't give in, he wouldn't surrender to their demands.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be!" Slade's cold tone was rash and demanding, rimmed with festering annoyance with his younger brother's disobedience. "You're acting like a spoiled little boy!"

"Let…me…go," Chazz said, through gritted teeth, trying to pull himself forward. If only he could keep this up for a little while longer, if he could just manage to wriggle himself free from Slade's clutches, he'd be home free. He could attempt to run away again. Slade wouldn't chase him out into the city streets, would he? He had to take his chances, risks were everything in this scenario, either way it was better than his other alternative.

He could feel his fingers slipping, slowly but surely, sooner or later he would have no choice but to let go and surrender himself to his brother's relentless haul despite his on-going spirit. His body could only stay strong for so long. In crucial attempt to escape the inevitable, the obstinate teen began flailing his legs recklessly, in hopes of striking his assailant in the jaw to temporarily shock him into loosening his grip.

Growing frustrated with Chazz's defiance, the eldest brother gave a rough, fierce yank, prying his sibling's frantic digits from the doorway and dragging him away from it, slamming the heavy door that held promises of freedom and happiness no more.

Chazz yelped, clawing at the rich ivory carpet, his nails digging into it in desperation. No…no, this couldn't be happening, not to him, not anymore. It wasn't fair! It was unjust, not right, he couldn't be kept prisoner in his own home! Why couldn't this have been nothing more than a devastating nightmare?

"I-I'll call the police," blurted the Princeton boy, inwardly praying it would force the man to reconsider.

"They'll never believe you," sneered the raven-haired menace, thrusting Chazz's lanky figure into the wall remorselessly. He glowered down at him, steely eyes smoldering with nothing more than utter disdain.

Chazz groaned as his scull bashed into the hardness behind him, his vision doubling as pain rushed through his cranium. Helplessly, he swerved to his left, falling limp on the floor as his masochist of a brother advanced towards him. He winced, catching sight of the glittering stars behind his eyelids.

"You never were man enough to face your consequences, and it appears that you haven't changed!" Slade eagerly grabbed a fist-full of the minor's thick, jagged hair, jerking him to his knees without a spot of mercy on his blackened heart. His thick brows narrowed furiously.

"But I…," Chazz squinted, looking at the other through agonized slits. "I didn't do anything to deserve this!"

"You refused to do your part, Chazz!" Menacingly, Slade swung his brother's head into the wall, making him cry out in anguish. "You were warned and you knew exactly what was waiting for you back home!"

Chazz moaned, falling forward, his hand rushing to his afflicted head. He felt himself fading in and out, losing consciousness if that's what the inexplicable sensation could be defined as. His eyelids cringed as they squeezed themselves shut again.

Slade kicked at the convulsing form, his foot making direct contact with Chazz's lower abdomen. His fists clenched to the point of which his nails dug heedlessly into his palms, his breaths were gruff and hoarse.

"Aw, does it hurt, little brother? Is the pain a little too much for your liking?" Slade couldn't help but let cynical smirk crawl over his rough, calloused lips. "Perhaps you'll learn a lesson from the this experience, and next time you'll do as you're told."

Chazz felt a cold, yet sharp feeling come over him, almost like a wave of numbness. A woozy, yet nauseating feeling that swept through his entire body, and at that very moment he felt as if he was lighter than air itself, though weighed down by a force unknown to him. By the time he had a chance to realized the penance of his own boldness, the depth of his mistakes, his consciousness was stolen by the intensity of his afflictions.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Please don't hate me for the following: usage of dub names, shortness of the chapter, repeating words or lacking words of quality and meaning, ect. **

**I promise that the next chapters will be longer, chapter one was only like…a prologue-ish type thing. Flames are welcome if you absolutely must send them as well as constructive criticism. I tried. I'm not the best of fan fiction writers. Bear with my, please? Oh, and I almost forgot to mention! Reviews are more than appreciated, as any writer believes! Please, please, please review. Let me know if you like it, hate it, or what. I'll try to be a quick updater, though I am working on other fics at the same time. Ya'all know how it is…**


End file.
